Ancient Monolith
The Ancient Monolith is a foe that appears in , mostly around old ruins such as Kitten Kingdom Ruins and Temple of Godcat. It is one of the five members of the Monoliths enemy class. Appearance (insert description here) Overview Similarly to other fellow Monoliths, Ancient Monolith is a rather threatening foe, with a bunch of powerful attacks, high amount of HP, and numerous resistances but only few weaknesses. However, because of its immobility it has very low Evade stat. In EBF3, like most monolith, Ancient monolith will always use its powerful laser at the beginning of each encounter and every three turns. Due to this, it could caught player off guards especially beginner. The laser deal tremendous damage and also inflict dispel to your team removing any buff the player have. If player manage to survive the laser, its will cast various earth attack such as Cataclysm and various healing spells. It also can buff itself and its allies making them tougher and durable and grant guard effect. As Ancient Monolith laser isn't elemental, player must prepare to guard at ready to fire while its charging its laser. While resisting, it can be Syphon crippling the monolith making them useless in battle due to lack of physical attack. In EPF4, the threat of the monolith is less threatening than before. Ancient Monolith use thunder based attack instead. While retaining powerful magic and laser. The laser will not fire at the beginning of the battle and a charge indicator will warn player about its next attack. It also vulnerable to Syphon as well. ``` EBF3 Attacks and Abilities * A beam of energy strikes all players, dealing high magical non-elemental damage and dispelling them. The Monolith always uses this attack the first turn, and then each third turn. (60 power, 200% Dispel chance on Epic and 50% Dispel chance on other difficulties, 130% accuracy) As usual, Dispel comes in after the damage has been dealt. Buffing magic defense isn't vain. * Cataclysm: Deals high physical Earth damage to a single player. (68 power, 50% Earth, 95% accuracy, 30% crit chance) * Megalixir: Strongly heals all foes, including itself. (4 power) * Buffs own magic attack by 70%, and all foes' magic defense by 35%, including itself. EBF4 Attacks and Abilities * Blue Bolt: Deals low magical Thunder damage to all players, with a small chance to Stun them for one turn. (22 power, 100% Thunder, 10% Stun chance) * Thunderstorm: Deals low magical Thunder damage to all players in multiple hits, with each hit having a low chance to Stun them for one turn. (25 power, 100% Thunder) * Buffs all foes' defense and magic defense by 20%, and gives them Defend status. This includes the Monolith itself. * Deals high magical Thunder damage to all players, possibly stunning them for one turn. The Monolith gains the Charge status a turn before it would do this. (90 power, 100% Thunder, 50% Stun chance) Rewards Summon Soon... Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes